


Celestial Bodies

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Moon Prince! Wonu, Mutual Pining, Sun Prince! Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: The Sun and Moon Courts rule the Sky Palace at their separate times, only ever coming together to celebrate eclipses. This, however, does not stop the reserved Moon Prince from falling from afar for the Sun Prince.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 16





	Celestial Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> here is another old wip

There are only a few times every year when the Sun and the Moon come together in perfect alignment. It on these eclipse days, that the two halves of the Sky Palace unite in celebration. The Sun and Moon courts meet each other in their shared great hall, dancing joyously and drinking heartily. They only stop when it is time to watch as instead of just a new moon hanging dark in the sky, everything is in perfect alignment. The Sun, the Moon, and the Earth. And the Sky Palace and its shared residents, are washed in complete darkness.

It was at an eclipse celebration, that Moon prince truly notices the Sun prince for the first time.

“You are staring,” his father said to him, lightly bumping shoulders. The Moon king was a tall man with his stomach rounding in age. He still stood proud and elegant as he watched the joint courts celebrate.

Wonwoo straightened, removing his eyes from the other prince across the room to look at his father. “I am simply taking in the festivities before the eclipse.”

It is not fully a lie. He was observing the Sky Palace’s great hall, its luminescent pillars reaching skyward, covered intricate carvings of the Sun, the Moon and other celestial bodies.

He had also been comparing the differing fashions between the two courts. Those of the Moon wearing their traditional colours, shades of blue and grey, tones of white and black. Their garments simply cut but covered in intricate details. His mother wore a gown of deep blue at the bust that faded into the purest black of the night at the floor, all covered in gemstone patterns of the sky. She wore gloves and a cape of the same cloth. The gown itself hung from her shoulders and neck by a series of moonstones, gleaming against her pale skin.

Wonwoo had been searching for an apt counterpart to the Moon Queen’s elegance and beauty when his eyes had landed on the Sun prince. He had been unable to look away.

The Sun prince was not unfamiliar to Wonwoo, they shared a home, and both had a role to play in the cycles of their courts and the sky. They had exchanged formal pleasantries enough times growing up, but nothing more. There had never been a reason for anything more, their lives so totally separate except for eclipses.

“He has grown,” His father commented, eyeing the Sun prince across the room. “As have you, my son.”

Wonwoo nodded. He and the other prince had once run around at these celebrations, children laughing and playing. They had not done much more than exchange hellos in years.

The Sun prince, Soonyoung, had a grown from a laughing round-cheeked child with a radiant smile to a man shining bright with beauty. His skin was a warm shade, tanned from the sun in a way that Wonwoo’s never would be. His lips were painted black, the only dark feature to him besides his eyes, brows, and hair. In the way of the Sun court’s fashions of whites, reds, and oranges, the prince wore a high-necked gown of the purest gold that swept the floor when he turned, revealing an open back. On his shoulders sat shining pauldrons, ornamental armour with engravings of the sun. On his head, a headpiece of the same metal, stretching out from his dark locks like rays of sunlight.

It was against the custom of the Sun court to compare someone directly to the Sun itself, preferring to compliment someone with likeness to the sunrise or set. Wonwoo had never given it much thought, but with his gaze locked on the Sun prince, he found it absurd. This man wasn’t the sunrise, he was the _Sun_.

“It is almost time for the eclipse,” his father said stepping forward, “let's join the Sun King and family.”

It was the custom for the two courts to join to watch total darkness encompass them all. It was the only time they ever came together, and it was monumental for all.

Wonwoo followed his father to the palace’s wide wrapping balcony. The crisp air nipped at his skin, the wind pulling at his black cloak like an insistent lover. He loved watching an eclipse, they somehow never got old. The beauty of the phenomenon never lost on him.

“It is nice to see you again,” A bright voice said from behind him.

He turned to see the Sun prince, Soonyoung, smiling brightly at him. Wonwoo did not think the other prince could smile any other way, it was in his very nature to be happy.

He saw now that the Sun prince’s eyelids were also painted a delicate shade of gold, as were his cheekbones and other high spots of the face. It caught in the light when he tilted his head, glimmering softly.

“Yes,” Wonwoo replied, returning a polite smile. “It has been some time since we’ve shared this.”

“It has been much longer since we’ve truly shared an eclipse,” Soonyoung replied, bright eyes turning from Wonwoo, skyward. “since we were children. We have not sought each other out, us Sun and Moon princes. Perhaps that is my fault. I would like to think of us as friends as we continue forward.”

This was unexpected. Wonwoo nodded his head, voice dropping as the eclipse began. “We see each other so infrequently. A few times a year. We cannot be blamed for any lack in our relationship.”

He paused, looking for the right words as he felt a warm soft hand brush against his. The Moon inched across the sky, in front of the Sun, leaving them all in darkness.

“But I am not against being friends.”

☽☼☾


End file.
